I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to supportive devices for walking. More particularly, the present invention relates to a supportive device for walking having attached thereto a grasping mechanism. Optionally provided on the supportive device are prongs for providing the user with traction in ice or snow.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
Supports for walking are commonly provided in the forms of canes or walking sticks. At one time it was very popular for gentlemen to use walking sticks to satisfy the demands of fashion. This is still the case in some cultures.
Walking sticks have taken on many forms. They have been modified to include umbrellas and concealed weapons. However, for the most part, like the dress walking stick used to comply with fashion trends, these modifications have also been made for use by people who really do not need support.
For the most part, people use canes or walking sticks because they suffer from an ailment or an ancient injury that limits their mobility. The cane is used to provide the user having unsure legs with a "third leg" of certain dependability.
People who depend upon a cane for support in motion have an interest in generally limiting their mobility for the same reason they need the cane in the first place: it is simply difficult to get about. Some of these people live alone or, if living with others, generally prefer not to have to trouble other people for assistance. This becomes a problem, however, when the cane user requires an article of manageable size that is available, but is out of reach. Even if this article is only a few feet away, if it is beyond the arm's length of the individual, this becomes a problem.
A method of allowing a cane user the ability to use the cane for increasing his reach seemed useful, and indeed, in some situations and according to the needs of the particular individual, a necessity.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,346,038 and 2,836,188, issued to Mason (on Apr. 4, 1944) and Jordan (on May 27, 1958), respectively, pickup canes are disclosed. Both patents illustrate canes having a single retractable finger-like extension that utilizes the base of the cane as the fixed cam and the extension as the movable jaw. While providing a rudimentary method of grasping, both of these devices suffer from the limitation that the single extension is not able to efficiently grasp articles.
Accordingly, there still remains the need for a cane or walking stick that is capable of assisting the user in efficiently grasping and carrying articles. With such a device, the user need not move from a resting position every time he needs to bring an article close.